Richard Twat
Richard Twat (pronounced THWAITE but spelled TWAT) was the owner of the filthiest, nastiest, grubbiest Hotel named Guest House Paradiso. He was, perverted, sadistic and utterly grotesque. Nevertheless he did have something of a soft side when it came to Gina Carbonara a famous actress whom he had a crush on and whom he later helped to escape from her abusive husband. Fictional Character Biography Not much is known about his early life. All that is known is that he ran a hotel named Guest House Paradiso which earned a reputation for being the smelliest, most disgusting and grotesque hotel imaginable so much so that it was virtually deserted for most of the time (with one guest commenting that it was like the "Mary Celeste"). The local villagers according to Gina Carbonara also denied its existence. Richard Twat also regularly stole from and insulted his guests. Despite this however he had one perpetual guest named Mrs Foxfur whom Richard took advantage of frequently including pretending to be his identical twin brothers who were a Gynecologist and a Dentist so that he could examine her and steal her gold teeth. Richard also frequently took his frustrations out on his slow witted assistant Edward Elizabeth Ndingombaba. Things would get worse for Richie and Eddie when their chief had a mental breakdown and ate all of the food. With Gina Carbonara staying in their hotel Richie had hoped he could have a little plaque that said "Gina Carbonara stayed here", but now as Eddie pointed out he would instead have to have a slightly bigger one that said "Gina Carbonara stayed here and thought it was shit". Later after a truck that ran over Eddie it accidentaly dropped several fish out of the back of it. Richie thought they were saved as they could now serve fish for supper for the guests, but unfortunately the fish had been contaminated with radiation and all of the guests (except for Ms Carbonara who ironically did not eat the fish) were poisoned and began vomiting green sick everywhere. The guests however ironically saved Richie,, Eddie and Gina's lives when they vomited on Carbonara's abusive husband who had arrived there looking for her and sent him flying into the ocean. Richie, Eddie and Gina would be sent away to live on an island in the carribean by government agents, with lots of cash and new identities to keep quiet about the radiation leak. Richie and Eddie and Gina would spend the rest of their lives living happily on a tropical island. Trivia *Richard Twat is the only Mayall character in his various collaborations with Edmondson who is given a happy ending. Rick from the Young Ones was killed in an explosion, Sir Richard Dangerous was fired fro Saturday Live, Colin from The Bad News Tour had his throat slit by angry fans and Richard Richard was shot to death by SAS troops (though he returned in 5 subsequent stage tours.) *Richard Twat is also the only Mayall character in his various collaborations with Edmondson who was lucky in love as well. Gina Carbonara is shown to genuinely care for him even calling him a nice man and at the end of the movie is shown to have entered into a sexual relationship with him. *Richard Twat also is shown to be more violent and dominant than Edmondson's character. Normally Edmondson's characters like Vyvyan, Edward Elizabeth Hitler, Vym Fuego and Eddie Catflap are shown to be more violent and dominant than Mayall's characters, but Twat much like Richard Dangerous is show to be more aggressive. *There is some debate among fandom as to whether or not Richard Twat is Richard Richard from Bottom. Whilst both characters have obvious similarities and Guest Paradiso was even marketed as "the Bottom Movie" there are a number of key differences in their characters as well such as the fact that Twat is shown to be much physically stronger than Eddie unlike Richard who lost the majority of his fights with Eddie. Also Twat loses his virginity at the end of Guest House Paradiso whilst in subsequent live tours made after this film Richard Richard still mentions being a virgin. It is possible though that this film is set after the 5 live tours and that Richard Twat and Eddie Ndingomamba are Richard Richard and Edward Elizabeth Hitler living under aliases s in Bottom live 3 they were shown to be on the run from the law thus they may have changed their names after returning from the island in order to avoid being caught. *Many fans and critcs alike have drawn comparisons between Richard Twat and the iconic character of Basil Fawlty. Mayall himself even acknowledged Fawlty Towers influence on Guest Huse Paradiso. *Like both Rik from the Young Ones and Sir Richard Dangerous Richard Twat is shown to be a cross dresser. Category:Rik Mayall Characters